<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自戗（番外） by Passavior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806223">自戗（番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior'>Passavior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在世界末日的夜晚，抱着看，卡通片。</p><p>——出自乐队水仙斗活佛的《结婚记》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自戗（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1949年开国大典前夕，刘令飞从政协支了辆车，把卡在城外的郑云龙接进来，他之前时常在电报中自嘲，因我对政治活动敏感，反举我做政治活动的头头，可谓野无遗才。这次倒行了便宜。当时全国尚未完全解放，为防止敌特伺机行动，已改作北京的北平全城戒严，除非持有一定的手令，否则不得出入。郑云龙之前护送父母返回青岛，也全自己38年后颠沛的乡愁，次日要登天安门的人却被隔在了四九城兵燹不倒的墙下，气得在电话中爆出胶东方言。刘令飞就笑，说筹委会的手令都弄得到，一个把门的小兵还成了天险。<br/>
这也是他们自克复上海以来的第一次见面。刘令飞原说在上海故旧甚广，经营不辍，向组织申请解放后留沪工作，也已经获得批复。郑云龙则跟随三野陈老总继续南下，连拔漳厦金诸重镇，等他抽身回沪接出父母时，刘令飞又因为少年留洋习得几门外语，被大典筹委会借调到中央。山海难托，时日总是错过。<br/>
刘令飞负责的部门平日里机要往来密切，分配到一独间四合院，廊庑深抱，庭中不知哪朝遗留的一棵老栾树，熬过了一代又一代野心家，秋期摇落，当得是阵红不扫。他听到响动开门，郑云龙一身戎装，两肩飞花，往外倾着在谢开车的同志，哎哎麻烦你了回去当心昂，没一点统领兵马的威严，说完向院中转过来，或许是经过了故乡的海风厮磨，把身上征尘拂去，显出刘令飞从未见过的跳脱神采。<br/>
“令飞！”郑云龙三两步冲上台阶，抱了他满身栾花，刘令飞顺势在怀中人耳垂上咬了一下，惊得郑云龙蹦开两步，往左右张望。刘令飞看着好笑：“没人了！就我，明天大典，放他们回去歇息。今晚你就在我这睡。”<br/>
郑云龙就又滑进他怀里，把刘令飞发间挂着的花瓣掸掉，啧啧道：“好容易待部下宽松一回，你自己像个做苦役的，抱起来都不肉乎了。”<br/>
刘令飞觉得郑云龙也瘦了，拍了拍他背：“这一趟好辛苦，爸妈还好吗？”<br/>
“好得很，咱俩妈一块儿逛街，嚯，你老家，十里洋场，翻作新颜，都喜欢得不得了。我说下次带你回青岛看看，不过老房子没啦，我怎么金屋藏娇？”<br/>
刘令飞嘿地一声，又用力抱了郑云龙一下，把他箍得叫唤起来告饶，才拉他进了里间，从床下摸出一个玻璃瓶，郑云龙哇地抢过来：“洋酒！你哪里来的？”<br/>
“日本人在城里的遗毒，他们不敢拿，我偷偷抱回来了。”刘令飞又起身从办公桌上拿了俩搪瓷杯来，“没有小杯了，省着点喝，你宿醉了完蛋。”<br/>
郑云龙嘿嘿笑：“不怕，今天晚上谁不偷偷喝点？明天就辞旧迎新了，还不许我们一醉方休吗？来来来——走一个！”<br/>
“就这么喝啊？”刘令飞不同他碰杯，眼睛一翻，“没劲，明天就辞旧迎新了，喝也来个新喝法。”<br/>
他把郑云龙杯子拿过来，自己的推过去，将要喝时抬头看郑云龙一眼，黝黑两潭映着酒波，说不出深深意味。郑云龙已经傻了，耳朵烫得卷了起来，接到他眼神，连忙也举起来喝了一口，真是他有生以来红脸最快的一次。两人又换了一次杯子，刘令飞有事在身时本来是决不沾酒的，这次特例，也只轻轻碰了嘴唇便放下，郑云龙倒是把一杯干了，下意识砸吧着，还直直瞪着他看，龇牙咧嘴看起来特别呆。刘令飞忍着笑问：“日本威士忌，怎么样？”<br/>
“还，还行。”郑云龙本能地看了一眼手里的空杯子，又害羞起来，“就……这次特别好喝。”<br/>
“青岛的水好喝还是这个好喝？”刘令飞故意逗他，郑云龙过去狂得很，莫说三野无敌，纵横整个解放军编制也没几个人喝得倒他，放翻别人后往往还来一句：青岛的水都比这个够劲。<br/>
郑云龙把他没喝完的一杯也挪过来，仰头闷了一口，刘令飞还以为要认真品评呢，没想到郑云龙凑过来往他身上一压，嘴对嘴灌酒，刘令飞猝不及防被按在炕上，唇舌之间缠绵抵触，辛辣酒液滑下颈间，郑云龙亲了个够本，又跟着往下吮他的喉结，趁刘令飞呛得直咳嗽，打顺风仗，扯开他衣扣，露出的胸口雪白圆滑，只是一块烙铁大的旧疤败坏风情。郑云龙手指轻轻捻住栾果一般的乳头，哑声道：“日本酒你自己尝去，我现在就想喝这个。”<br/>
这会儿换刘令飞脸皮薄了，强撑着还在浪：“你要能搞得出来……反正合卺酒也喝了，囫囵也不该拦着你。”<br/>
郑云龙低头咬住他乳尖，牙齿又细又尖，磨得刘令飞喉咙里哼了一声，手拢住饱满半球形的胸肌底端，真像挤牛奶似的一下下用力，指头陷进软弹的乳肉中。另一只手顺着起伏的小腹往下溜达，把腰带滑开，战时平时，他们都裹挟在莽莽中流，从无暇顾及自身，为人的欲望完全保留给爱者的双手，没有半点私有的成分。摸到性器的时候刘令飞浑身颤抖，打开腿让郑云龙跨到他身上。郑云龙给他撸了起来，又插进挤得紧紧的臀间，手指冰凉细长，碰到入口的第一下，刘令飞剧烈喘息，双臂勾住身上人肩背，撑起臀部，整个上半身都迎向抚摸。<br/>
太久没有开拓过的穴道艰涩，郑云龙一边探手在酒杯里打圈，一边在他乳头上咬了一口，鼓涨胸肌留下一圈湿漉漉的齿印，“不争气，我都辛苦半天啦，还是要拿酒润滑。”<br/>
刘令飞把脸扭开，赧得咬住嘴唇，唇色艳红，喉咙胸口都肉欲得一塌糊涂，肿胀的乳头跟着心脏突突直跳。国共还在豫东对峙的时候，郑云龙单枪匹马摸到他驻地门口，小脸文秀得像个书生，才在黄淮风烟暗起的平原上吃了两个整编师，却白生生的不见一点血气，红口白牙说是他故人，刘令飞那时候厌战已极，不是蒋校长的电令像铡刀跟在他脖子后面撵，根本懒得北上掺和这左右互搏的荒谬事。郑云龙被卫兵叉在堂下，蹙起眉头睁大了眼睛问他，钧座儿还像在茅邦那么容易心痛吗？<br/>
坠落在他身上的不是党国迟暮的宿命，而是那年郑云龙自己就像猩红的太阳。<br/>
郑云龙手指打开他后门，勾缠着情浓意蜜的湿黏淫丝，把两条腿架在自己腰上，撒娇一样要他转回来，“看着我，令飞，良辰吉日，你不爱我吗？你不要我爱你吗？”<br/>
冰凉凉的风从下身漫进脏器，沉积在他心口。刘令飞下了决心，撞进比日辉还要明亮的目光中去，几乎是因为生理反应而流下了眼泪。<br/>
“最好你把我爱死在这张床上。”<br/>
郑云龙插进来的时候动作特别猛，知道他喜欢这么做，刘令飞发出一声叹息般的呻吟，爽得咕噜咕噜冒泡，把眼泪统统擦在郑云龙颈窝里。粗糙的军装面料还沾着栾花糖丝般的香气，郑云龙自己带着一点毛哄哄的酒味儿，刘令飞扯着他头发咬他下巴颌边上的皮肉，像开红酒的软塞，郑云龙有了一点点胡子，毕竟越过三十岁这道坎，在燃烧青春胜利的共产党军人中也再算不上年轻。<br/>
不再年轻的小男朋友也呼噜着小声说：“下次就不要说死啊活啊的，听着多吓人。”<br/>
刘令飞一边被插得上气不接下气，一边晃着声音斗嘴：“没、没见过死人、啊，咱们命、犯七杀的，横竖都有个——”<br/>
郑云龙赶快亲了他一下，还好堵住了，委委屈屈地：“我没跟你说，42年第一次看见你的时候，在缅甸的老林子里面，你胸口枪洞前后都打穿了，还感染，我想万一烂到心里去了，救不活了，岂不是白跑一趟吗？我们那时候药才是真的吃紧呢，你们还有美国佬空投，我们连口粮都是管野人借的——”<br/>
刘令飞翻他个白眼：“缅甸就有三大纪律八项注意了？还借。别你、你们我们的，你都在我里面了。”<br/>
“你那会儿嘴巴就毒，你部下看着你都闭眼睛了，哭得哇哇的。我上去还没碰到你，就吃了一嘴巴，以为我是那帮吊丧星呢，你闭着眼睛说：哭个屁，老子不死这儿，怕你们忘了要杀回来。”<br/>
“打疼没有？”刘令飞不关心没死的他自己。郑云龙因为自己没办法，也说了个死字，俯下来补亲了一口，“你都没力气啦，就轻轻摸了一下。”<br/>
刘令飞不知道自己在鬼门关上还一巴掌打出个男朋友，加倍温柔地摸摸小郑的腮帮子。郑云龙继续说：“我看你是真不放心吊丧星们，用了我的药，创造了战地医学奇迹。我后来给中央拍电报，说把你救回来了，主席高兴得什么似的，偷偷告诉你，他老人家悼诗都写好了。”<br/>
“挺好，挺好。”刘令飞笑着哼哼。郑云龙老是对差点看见他死这件事耿耿于怀，尽管那个时候他们并没有一点要爱上对方的意思，总觉得时日无多，不肯轻谈将来，又在心里盼望将来。国仇家恨，儿女情长，孰轻孰重应当拎得清楚。<br/>
儿女情长完了，刘令飞懒洋洋擦自己腿间混为一谈的白浊，看着郑云龙翻箱倒柜找事后烟，“哎，你们三野以后准备怎么办？”
郑云龙心不在焉：“改制吧，国内差不多了。半岛上不是在闹吗，我觉得也快了，估计先锋还是我们三野。你去吗？”
“用我就去，不用最好。”刘令飞把纸丢了，忽然说了一句：“既然是奇迹，你就没想过它不应该发生。”<br/>
“既然是奇迹就应该发生。”郑云龙没找到烟，大为难受，“你怎么，怎么，洋酒都搞得到，烟没有一根啊？”<br/>
“上海有，这儿没有，这儿不是我老巢。”刘令飞轻蹬了一脚放着日本威士忌的桌子，“你就喝事后酒忍忍吧，北京太危险，我最要谨慎的，怕他们说我思想归正得不彻底呢。”<br/>
郑云龙拎起眉毛：“你怕，你有怕的东西？”<br/>
“危石悬巢，塌了我可以飞，把我的小鸟蛋儿摔坏了怎么办？”刘令飞爽完了又开始浪，郑云龙坐在他旁边倒酒，他把一条腿横人家腿上，郑云龙捏一下他麻筋，嗷得一声，捏得他弹了起来。<br/>
“出什么事了，你今天危机意识这么强？”<br/>
刘令飞翻过来倒在他背上，两个人背顶背坐着，心好像从自己胸膛里跳进了对方胸膛。过了好一会，刘令飞才道：“我做了个梦。”<br/>
郑云龙在嘬酒：“啥梦？”<br/>
“梦见肃清政治成分，人人自危，说我旧地主旧军阀出身，特权思想断不了根子，是混进工农中的造反派。”<br/>
郑云龙噗地喷了：“啥呀！你这说的，这都是最近开会流行的新词吗？”<br/>
“开会正搞大团结呢，有没有政治嗅觉啊？”<br/>
“你就是想这些想的半夜还在自我批评。”<br/>
刘令飞嗤地笑了一声，“就跟你说说而已，这都是话术，要用心想吗？是我真心话吗？”<br/>
“你说真心话打磕巴，骗人倒是流利。”郑云龙耸起肩膀顶了顶他，“别想啦，还有我呢，我是策反你的人，谁批评你都绕不过我去。”<br/>
刘令飞说：“就是绕不过你，最后才成了你拿枪指着我。”<br/>
郑云龙把杯子一磕，转过身来瞪他，刘令飞没了人顶着，顺势滑到炕上，耷拉眼皮同郑云龙对瞪，他们俩也是生凑了一对儿，西洋脸的长东洋眼睛，东洋脸的又有海宽的大双眼皮。郑云龙生气眼睛就更大了：“我为什么拿枪指着你？我光想想茅邦就难受，你就不想想我难不难受？”<br/>
“唉。”刘令飞抬手呼他的头发，看他眼圈都急红了，也只能硬着心肠说下去，怕今天不说，将来再没有机会说了。“你得自证清白呢，你就，溜溜圆，红通通的，小太阳，你不仅得自证清白，你还得证明党也清白，错的是我，错的只能是我。”<br/>
郑云龙看着他，眼睛像个小漩涡，要把所有眼泪都吸进去藏起来，眼睛再大也装不下那么多眼泪，终于一滴一滴掉下来，刘令飞衣服还没扣，顺着他腹肌线条流开。<br/>
“没关系，我也愿意的，不死在你手里，就死在那帮小孩手里，小孩手最狠，我还梦到好多刑罚，就不告诉你了，你听了多难过。那真比特务工作还受耻辱，起码死在机关手上是为了信仰，死在小孩手里又算为了什么呢？”<br/>
“你拿起枪，是保护我呢，也是保护你自己。”<br/>
小郑把脸埋在他胸口哭，眼泪弄得他胸口的枪疤都痒，刘令飞自己也开始掉眼泪，若不是因为太心软，他何苦在豫东从一个不信的神换到另一个不信的神，只为了要拉住意气风发来传教的那个人。<br/>
郑云龙闷闷地问他：“我开枪了吗？”<br/>
“开了。”刘令飞讲到这儿，想起来梦里的场景，觉得有点好笑，又觉得心里堵得要命，“你到头来都怕我死，嗡一下，我耳朵一热，不用看也知道你打偏了，还没来得及疼呢，我一步就把你的枪下了，那动作，缅甸回来以后我就没开过那么快的枪啦，你就傻瞪着，反应不过来，你倒在我怀里的时候眼睛都还没合上呢。”<br/>
“……挺吓人的。”郑云龙两个手把他箍紧了，就像初见面时，在落满红栾花的走廊下刘令飞做的那样。<br/>
“嗯。”刘令飞沉默了一会，觉得有点呼不上来气。郑云龙问：“那你怎么办？”<br/>
“我没来得及再开一枪，也可能是枪里也就两颗子弹吧。小孩们开门进来了。”<br/>
“然后呢？！”郑云龙刷地撑起来，一副被结尾惊吓的表情，“你不是说他们最会折磨人？”<br/>
刘令飞捏了捏他脸，“不知道，我醒了。不过按照过去的经验，估计也是个枪决吧。咋回事，最吓到你的竟然是那帮小孩？”<br/>
郑云龙把一根手指按在他唇上，声音压得非常低：“我也做了个梦，梦里站在天安门上，面前是红色的太阳，底下是举着手的小孩，排着队伍，喊着口号，我想他们会接住我的吧，我就跳了下去。”<br/>
“……疯子。”刘令飞笑了起来，这次是真的笑出声了，他狂笑着把郑云龙的手指含在嘴里，止住自己的动静，大晚上了扰民呢。“好，你也是个小造反派，明天下午，我就等着看你往下跳。”<br/>
“天安门广场那么大，中间还隔着阅兵，你在下面啥也看不见。”郑云龙抽出手指，气呼呼地在他唇上猛亲了七八下，咚地一声躺在他身边，“忘了你刚刚说几个死字了。不说啦！睡觉！”<br/>
“明天见。”刘令飞摸到郑云龙的手，两个人十指交缠，好像这样就不会再做噩梦。<br/>
“明天见。”郑云龙回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>